1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tractor controls, and more particularly pertains to a switch assembly which automatically disengages a front wheel drive associated with a tractor whenever the three point hitch is raised.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known in the prior art, tractors used for plowing are provided with four wheel drive systems which can be manually disengaged. Additionally, such tractors are usually provided with three point hitches to which plows, cultivators, and other farm equipment can be attached, and these hitches can be selectively raised and lowered through powered control means. In normal operation, it is customary to disengage the four wheel drive of a tractor to achieve a tighter turning radius such as might be needed at the end of a plowed furrow, and at the same time raise the plow by activating the power raising mechanism associated with three point switch. This requires the operation of two different manual switching mechanisms which is sometimes difficult when a farmer is also trying to continually steer the tractor. As such, there appears to be a need for a simpler method of concurrently disengaging a front wheel drive and raising the three point hitch and in this respect, the present invention substantially addresses this need.